


Scared Stars

by Blue_Night



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Logan doesn't want the light sides to know about his age regression. Unfortunately, the universe has other plans
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	Scared Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [little stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473849) by [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers). 



> Please read Peachsneakers oneshot first, it'll make more sense that way. Peach, I'm sorry this isn't better QwQ

Logan rose up in his usual spot by the stairs, despite wanting to sprint away to the dark side of the mind and cling tight to DeeDe - Deceit!  
"Sal - Salutations Thomas." Stupid big words. They made it so difficult to sound big, but Thomas needed him so he needed to be grown up.

He wanted DeeDee and Remus. It was getting increasingly difficult to hide his regression, especially as his colleagues tried to include him in the conversation. He only spoke when directly addressed and kept his answers as short as possible to keep his baby talk hidden, but they soon picked up on his odd behavior.

"L, you okay?" Virgil asked tentatively. Logan nodded despite the overwhelming urge to cry and call out for DeeDee. He wanted his squishmallow, to squeeze it close to his chest and bury his face in the soft surface. He bit his bottom lip as he felt it start to quiver and tears begin to prick at his eyes.

"Logan, are you sure you're okay?" Patton enquired, approaching the logical side. He opened his mouth to answer but a sob escaped him before he could stop it. Patton wrapped his arms around him as his cries died down into small child like whimpers.  
"Sshh, it's okay..." Patton comforted softly, rocking them both back and forth. "Do you wanna go back to your room?" Logan nodded in response and they sunk out.

Patton gently wiped away Logan's tears. "What's wrong Lo?"  
"W - Want DeeDee and R - Re... Rem - mu..." Logan stamped his foot in frustration, he always struggled with that one.  
"You want Deceit and Remus?" Patton asked. Logan nodded.

Deceit and Remus rose up a couple minutes later. "What is it Patton, I WASN'T busy..." Deceit hissed quietly  
"It's Logan." Patton's words seemed to completely change their attitude.  
"Logan!? Isssss he okay!?" Deceit didn't bother to hide his hiss.  
"If someone hurt him, I'll kill them!!" Remus screeched, summoning his morning star.  
"No, it's nothing like that. He...he asked for you." He gestured to the quietly crying logical side and Deceit soon enveloped him in a hug.  
"It's okay, little astronaut." Deceit whispered, guiding them to sit on the bed. "Do you want anything?"  
"U - Unicorn..." Logan sniffled and he was soon in his unicorn onesie, giggling quietly at the soft fabric. "Star..." He mumbled. Remus was one step ahead of him and the side made grabby hands towards the toy. The duke chuckled softly and handed it over, causing both dark sides to smile as Logan hugged the large star.

Patton came back a few hours later to check on them, finding Logan asleep in his onesie and hugging an enormous star squishmallow. Deceit and Remus were either side of him, watching over him as he slept. Patton sat at the end of the bed, smiling at his kiddo. Hopefully Logan would feel comfortable coming to him next time he regressed


End file.
